Rin Learns to Fight
by Hecate Haven
Summary: Getting tired of always being resuced by Lord Sesshomaru, Rin decides she wants to learn how to fight, but what happens when she must fight not only to save her life but others as well and what happens between Lord Sesshomaru and Rin afterwards?


Rin was sitting under a blossom tree looking at Sesshomaru, he was training to make the Tenseiga stronger than it was but to Rin her lord never needed to train, he was the most bravest and strongest demon in her eyes. She greatly admired the way Sesshomaru had been training really hard; never losing his focus for one second. Jaken was praising Lord Sesshomaru on every strike he made with his Tenseiga, much to Lord Sesshomaru's annoyance which he never stopped.

She turned away towards the pond, Rin was beginning to feel sad and rested her head onto her knees. She didn't know why she was sad after all she was with the most important person to her; Lord Sesshomaru, the great and powerful demon dog who brought her back to life after being killed by Koga's wolves. Rin knew that Sesshomaru loved her and would protect her from any type of danger she was in but after awhile it got to her.

_Why is Lord Sesshomaru always protecting me? I'm nothing more than an inconvenience to him during our travels._

Rin had always had that thought stuck in her head every day. Even though she was a young woman now she still didn't know how to defend herself from other humans or demons who would try to take her and lure Sesshomaru in an attempt to try and kill him, then gaining control of the Tenseiga. Although Sesshomaru told her he never minded protecting her; she however did mind she hated that Sesshomaru had to come and rescue what other demons referred to her as Sesshomaru's 'bait' or his 'weak spot'.

After training Sesshomaru allowed Rin to get some food to eat, so long as she stayed close by so he could smell her scent to know where she was at in case of any threats. Rin nodded her head and went in search for food she could eat, she still had that thought in her head the whole time that she had barely paid attention to where Sesshomaru told her to stay and where not to go. Suddenly Rin found herself out of Sesshomaru's scent range.

_"Great."_ Rin said to herself. _"You couldn't have paid attention to where you were walking to."_ She said over and over in her head.

Rin didn't know where she was but she didn't want to find out, it was getting dark and she knew she had to get back into Sesshomaru's scent range quick before something happens to her that she would regret. The last thing she wanted was to scream and Lord Sesshomaru come save her thinking she was an inconvenience to him.

She tried to remember which way she went and she would've if she hadn't kept looking down at the ground with other things on her mind. Trying to remember what she had past along the way Rin realized that none of her surroundings seemed familiar to her, it was dark,she knew that Sesshomaru would be angry at her for disobeying him.

Rin was frightened of what the consequences would be, would he leave her? Will he not allow her to travel with him no longer? She wanted to stop thinking about it and find familiar trees, bushes, or flowers to help her remember anything if it meant her lord not be angry with her.

She stopped for a moment when she heard a noise coming from few feet behind her, before she could turn to see what it was it grabbed her knocking her out before she could run away. when she finally opened her eyes she was in shock at what she was looking into the face of. It was a large demon, she had never seen a demon of this size before and she was afraid of what the demon would do if she moved. Rin knew she had to yell for Lord Sesshomaru to rescue her, no matter how much she knew he'd be mad at her but she had no choice, she didn't know what the demon had planned for her all she knew was that she was helpless to stop him.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" She cried out with all she could. She couldn't see or hear him come and resuce her, Rin thought he'd left her since she didn't come back to him, but she knew she had to try again.

"LORD SESS-" Before she could finish, she saw a flash of white light cut the demon's arm off. The light then cut through the demon's entire body. Rin began to fall to the ground only to be caught by Lord Sesshomaru. She looked at his face, but Sesshomaru kept looking straight ahead walking about few miles where A-Un and Jaken were waiting for him. When they reached them Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and then over to Rin.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice.

"Y- yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" He said, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Take A-Un to go eat some fresh grass, I need to speak to Rin alone".

Jaken nodded his head and quickly hurried to A-Un where he was laying at. He then quickly hopped on A-Un's back when he had stood up. "Come on A-Un let's go find you some fresh grass to eat." He said in a hurried voice. Sesshomaru and Rin watched as A-Un made a soft growl and took to the sky looking for some grass.

"Rin." He said in an somewhat of angry yet calm voice.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She said looking at the ground

"Why did you leave out of my scent range? Were you meeting another person to replace This Sesshomaru?" He said in a calm, curious voice, yet there was a hint of anger. "If you do not wish to stay with This Sesshomaru then you are free to leave my side and go to a human village if that's what you desire." He said. Rin was shocked that he would ask her or even tell her that.

How could she tell Lord Sesshomaru what had been on her mind that got her so distracted a demon was able to grab her and tried to take her way from him? Would he even care about what had been on her mind?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said with slight sadness in her tone.

"Yes Rin?" He said, his voice back to being calm.

"Rin has something she would like to tell you." She replied back to him

"What is it?" He asked.

"Rin feels like she's an inconvenience to you when we travel" She said almost wanting to cry but wouldn't allow herself to show tears. "She also wants to know why you keep on protecting her when she's an inconvenience to you?" She finished allowing only two tear drops to fall. "I do not know how to fight or defend myself from danger." She added afterwards.

"Rin." He said to her

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked almost inaudible.

"You're not an inconvenience to me during our travels and you haven't been, I protect you because I want to protect you. I keep you by my side for a reason Rin. I keep you with me because I care about you and I do not wish to see you hurt. I will always be here for you no matter how you feel. That's what happens when you love a person, you protect them and care for them."

Rin was shocked un able to speak, Lord Sesshomaru said he_ loved_ her. She didn't know how to respond back by the touching words that he had just said to her nor did she think if it was possible for a demon of Sesshomaru's status to ever love a human especially her.

Lord Sesshomaru spoke again. "Rin, if you wish to fight and defend yourself from any threats than I shall teach you how, in case I am not able to get to you fast enough but only if that is what you desire, it is purely your decision Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to learn how to fight and defend myself." Rin said with confidence in her voice now, knowing that she wasn't a inconvenience to her lord and eager to learn how to defend herself from any type of threats.

"Very well Rin, we will start early tomorrow morning after you eat, now come let's get some rest."

Sesshomaru walked and had allowed Rin to sleep in his lap for the night. Jaken and Ah-Un returned quietly careful of not waking Lord Sesshomaru and Rin up, after A-Un found some fresh grass and able to fill his stomach.

Jaken on the other hand was wondering what Lord Sesshomaru had spoken to Rin about but it seemed unnecessary to assume it was anything bad since Lord Sesshomaru allowed Rin to sleep in his lap, much like she did when she was a young,naive,small child that Lord Sesshomaru had saved after being killed by wolves, Jaken decided to close his eyes and not to worry, falling fast asleep whatever his lord had planned he knew it was for a reason or not without a reason.

The morning had come and Jaken woke up to find he was the only one sleeping where everyone had been last night, even Ah-Un was gone. He stood up, grabbed the staff and ran to a clearing where he heard two swords clashing against eachother.

Is Lord Sesshomaru fighting against a demon or Inuyasha? He moved closer moving the branches that were in his view of what was happening. To his surprise it wasn't a demon nor Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru was fighting with, it was RIN! Jaken came running towards them, was he that worried about Rin? Maybe,but Jaken wanted to know why they were fighting.

"LORD SEESHOMARU!" He called out. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" He called out again as he got closer to them.

Sesshomaru and Rin stopped training and looked at Jaken coming their way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you fighting with Rin?" He asked almost out of breath from running.

"I'm not fighting with Rin, Jaken." He said. "I'm teaching Rin how to fight and defend herself from any threats." He continued

"We got this sword made for me from a near by village." Rin said as she proudly showed her sword to Jaken.

The sword had a long blade similar to Sesshomaru's, he made sure it was to Rin's and his liking. The hilt of her sword was a light gold color,with the cross-guard and pommel being a equally light purple; two colors that Rin had chosen herself. Lord Sesshomaru made sure her sword had a strong grip on it; testing it out to make sure it wouldn't slip when Rin had to use it when he was finally satisfied he paid the man who made the sword and they soon began training.

Soon after they started training again after Sesshomaru had told Rin to eat so she wouldn't be weak and have energy to train once more. Rin did so and once she had finished they had trained until the sun had set.

Jaken couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would teach Rin how to fight and defend herself, but he sat quietly on A-Un's back as they both watched Sesshomaru train Rin on how to counter attack,block, keeping her balance, and not losing grip onto her sword. He also taught her how to move fast and also regaining her sword in case she happened to lose it in a battle.

Sesshomaru was impressed that she had listened very well when telling her what to do. She had to have help on some of his instructions which he was happy to help her out with.

Night had came and they all headed back and slept underneath a tree that shaded them during the night keeping them cooled off. Rin still couldn't believe tat her lord said he loved her; a mere human.

The next day they trained some more until Sesshomaru was convinced that Rin was able to defend herself while he was away. He was extremely impressed that Rin could dodge his attacks faster than she had before when they had first started. She was also blocking more faster, not showing hardly any fear when Lord Sesshomaru began to do another attack for her to block.

Rin began showing more confidence each day while training, going so far as to surprise her lord by being the victor few times in their training sessions. She was pleased with how far she had come the last few days, not only her but Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un were also impressed Sesshomaru and Jaken praising her while A-Un nuzzled against her.

She couldn't believe that Jaken was praising her but more shocking was that her lord was praising her. Rin knew she wanted to be a good fighter just like Lord Sesshomaru. To her, Lord Sesshomaru was the greatest fighter in her eyes.

Sesshomaru had to leave on his own few days was excited and nervous since she had been training with her lord but more nervous knowing that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be with her to help in case she couldn't handle a demon on her own.

The first two days was normal, Jaken had been telling Rin not to wonder off (as usual) and Ah-Un was sleeping soundly underneath the tree, flicking is ears once every few minutes to listen to the surroundings that were around decided that she would go to the stream near by to catch some fish, few berries and anything else she could find to had been since early morning when she had last eaten and the sun had almost start going down.

"Rin?!" Jaken said in surprise as he saw her walking away. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Relax Master Jaken, I'm just going to find some food to eat I'll be okay." Rin replied with a smile on her face. She took her sword with her just in case, carrying it in her hand. Lord Sesshomaru had promised Rin to get her a sword belt when he had returned so she wouldn't have to carry it in her hand.

Jaken looked at her as Rin faded into the distance; he knew that if anything happened to her regardless of her having a sword there would be consequences for him; not being there to assist her in any way he could. Suddenly, he decided to chase after her..after all he didn't want his neck to be on the line if something did happen to Rin. He also decided to wake up Ah-Un much to his dismay but decided to get up and follow Rin in case they needed a fast escape. Jaken was walking beside Rin while A-Un was on the other side with her holding onto his reigns.

They stopped at a melon patch where Rin had taken a few melons with her to last until Lord Sesshomaru came back and they traveled once more together, where Rin knew she would be the safest.

A-Un heard a noise and nuzzled Rin to alert her, after brushing her hand to comfort him, she and Jaken heard the noise. Rin was starting to get nervous, quickly grabbing her sword from the side of A-Un's saddle. Rin knew she'd might have no choice in using it if her opponent chose to be difficult to handle;she would force him or her to leave the hard way.

This was no time to be nervous, Rin thought of Lord Sesshomaru, remembering how he would never show fear to an oppenent even if there was fear he'd never show it, not to his opponent.

She was in shock when she saw what stood before her, it was the demon from few days before. It had somehow regenerated it's body to make itself whole once more. Rin stood there motionless, her heart was pounding through her chest. For a second Rin thought her heart was going to burst out of her at the site of this demon. The demon was large; his face was covered in scars having lost one eye. His teeth were jagged looking with some missing. She then looked at his enormous hand that had long claws that were jagged from years of using them to push trees out of his way.

The large demon lunged at Rin trying to attack her, when she moved she found herself backed against a boulder. Jaken and A-Un ran in front of her to protect her only for the demon to knock them out of the way with a swipe of a his hand. Although they were knocked unconcious they weren't sereverly hurt; which to Rin at least was a good thing to her.

Rin kept trying to dodge every attack that was thrown at her but the demon was too fast for her to even land a strike on. She knew she had to keep on moving so the demon wouldn't be able to catch her. Rin didn't know how to get the demon off his guard but she needed to fast.

Rin began to see an opening and began to slice the demon and half, she didn't stop there as she made sure she'd cut off the head to make sure the demon was completely dead. The demon collapsed to the ground fading into black then disappearing once and for all, although Rin never wanted to kill a demon or hurt anyone she knew that if she hadn't the demon would've killed A-Un, Jaken,and her. She went to qyickly check on Jaken and A-Un, although they were hurting from being thrown across and had bruises they were still able to stand and carefully walked back to where they had once been.

They all had eaten before finally going to sleep, She knew that Lord Sesshomaru would be back in the morning and was hoping that he wouldn't get to upset when he saw her bruises and blood on her kimono, not if she told him she had to protect her, Jaken, and A-Un from a demon. Rin wondered if by telling Lord Sesshomaru this if he would be impressed that she defended herself successfully against an opponent that was bigger and strong than she was.

Early the next morning, they all had woken up expecting Lord Sesshomaru to come into view soon. They decided to take this opurtunity to try and freshen up a bit, fixing their appearences and of course eating before they would go on another journey. Rin noticed that some of her bruises had began to go away which to her was a good thing, but her other bruises she knew would take more time to heal up. It had hurt Rin to smile, blink, or even eat but she managed through it, staying strong just like her lord.

Few hours had gone by before Jaken noticed a tall shadow figure moving towards them, although they were on their guard they quickly began to see that it was Lord Sesshomaru calm and looking emotionless as the day he had left. He noticed that Rin wasn't running up to him like she usually did nor did Jaken. This worried Lord Seeshomaru slightly, thinking that something might be wrong.

As he approached them, standing in front of them until he realized what was wrong. He sensed injury on them, looking displeased at Jaken yet he remained calm, not wanting to get too angry in front of Rin. He then turned his head to Jaken, Rin, and A-Un noting that each had bruises,gashes that were almost healed up,and were staggered when trying to walk.

"Jaken." He said interrupting the silence that was there.

Jaken came limping up to his lord using the staff in his hand to help him keep his balance. "Y- yes my lord?" He asked, wondering what Lord Sesshomaru would do or say to him for letting this happen to him and A-Un _especially_ Rin.

"What happened while I was away?" He asked, the tone in his voice not changing.

"Well my lord,we..um.." Jaken tried to explain what had happen but his voice choked him as he tried to talk. A deadly glare from Lord Sesshomaru told Jaken to tell him again without stammerng on his words. Just as Jaken was about to speak again they heard Rin's soft voice from few feet away from them.

"It's not Jaken's fault we got hurt." Rin said looking down, the sound of sadness in her voice coming out. "I went to get food and left on my own, Jaken and A-Un were just trying to protect me from getting hurt but I'm the one that nearly cost us our lives." There was a moment of silence before Rin spoke once more before Lord Sesshomaru would talk.

"Please don't be mad at Jaken Lord Sesshomaru, it was my fault we all got injured." Lord Sesshomaru looked at all three of them, in their eyes seeking forgiveness for not being careful. Although Lord Sesshomaru didn't say it out loud he was thankful none of them got killed or severely injured, more so he was impressed by Rin's bravery to not only take on a demon by herself but also taking responsibility for what had happen while he was away. In his eyes Rin grew up so fast and he loved watching her turn into a beautiful, brave, and now strong fighter.

"Rin." He said sardonically,but in a caring tone.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She replied in a almost scared tone in her voice.

"I'm not angry at none of you, I'm actually quite impressed that you were able to kill the demon by yourself and you were able to make sure Jaken and A-Un were alive." He said.

He then did something Rin,Jaken, and A-Un were expecting. Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him and passionately kissed her, something he'd been wanting to do since she started to become a young woman. Rin of course was shocked but nonetheless deepened the kiss further, expressing the feeling she had for Sesshomaru for a long time. They felt each others passion for one another being released after it was locked into each other. They both finally knew how they felt.

Later on, Sesshomaru had asked Rin to be his mate and to become a demon to live forever with him. Rin accepted this, with some help Rin transformed into a beautiful demon. Her eyes shone bright, and her bangs covered up a marking on her forehead that resembled his own marking except it was a light purple. The marking then appeared on his head showing that he had a mate, not just any mate but someone who had truly cared about him and loved him.

Jaken and A-Un were shocked but nonetheless couldn't find a more perfect mate for Lord Sesshomaru. Later that night he had claimed her as his own knowing that she would always be with him no matter how far or where he went she'd stay by his side.


End file.
